The Ghost and the Angel
by Elvishnut97
Summary: What if Christine had an older sister? What if Christine's sister had the gift of music, and not Christine? How would things be different?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost and the Flower**

 _True perfection has to be imperfect,_

 _I know that sounds foolish but it's true._

 _The day has come and now you'll have to accept_

 _The life inside your head that we give to you._

" **Little by Little," Oasis**

The day Christine was born was a day of much joy and sorrow. Christine was a beautiful baby girl, a gift from God himself; but such a wonderful gift came with a hefty price. Mother died shortly after Christine came into the world; only having time to hold Christine and tell us all how much she loved us. I, am only five years Christine's senior, was devastated by my mother's passing. My sweet, sweet mother who would sing to me when I was sick, scared or sad. Our father, Gustave, felt an even greater loss than I did. Angeline, my mother, was his soulmate, his muse, his love, and even his life. The only thing that seemed to keep father going was Christine and I, as well as his beloved violin.

Slowly, our family healed from the great loss of Angeline, though Father and I never truly recovered. We both used our love of music, as well as each other, to recover. Father would play his violin to Christine and I when he needed comfort, and I would sing lullabies to Christine every night, or when she was feeling scared, sad or sick.

I, unfortunately, had to grow up much faster than I knew Father and Mother had wanted me to. With the loss of mother, the responsibility of taking care of Christine fell to me. Father still had to make a living, so he was gone during the day for practice and performances. He was usually quite busy with this, so I had to take care of Christine. Of course, we did have some hired help, but we could only afford to pay two, so they were in charge of the housework and cooking while I took care of Christine. When I became older, I slowly got more responsibilities, as the maids struggled to get everything done that was needed with only the two of them.

As Christine grew, so too did her beauty. She looked just like a female version of Father, with brown curly hair, gentle brown eyes, a skinny frame and a fair complexion. She was a very dainty child. I knew she would be quite a beauty when she grew older. I, on the other hand, looked just like Mother. I had thick wavy golden brown hair, blue/grey/green eyes, very fair skin and an athletic build. Though Father loved Christine and I equally, he showed more affection to Christine. I never blamed him, for I knew it was difficult to see so much of my mother in me.

By the time I was ten and Christine was five, I was used to living in Christine's shadow. She was sweet and gentle, though a bit naïve, while I was more critical, opinionated and intelligent. I think my intelligence intimidated people, as they would not expect a sweet looking, innocent little girl, or even a girl at all, to be as knowledgeable as I am. I taught myself how to read and write at the age of seven, and I have sung, danced, and played the piano since before I could even remember. I, of course, made sure that Christine knew how to read and write as well. I wanted to give her a good start in a hard world. Reading and writing were both very good skills to have, and I wanted her to enjoy the joys of going to another world when hers just got too hard to bear.

Because I was in charge of taking care of Christine, I did not get much time to myself. In fact, the only time I was able to get away for a while was when Raoul de Chagney would come to visit. Father and Mother were very good friends with the Chagneys, and with Mother's passing, they thought it would be nice for their young son Raoul to come so that Christine and I could have someone our own age to play with while the Chagneys could make sure that our family was well and us children were taken proper care of. They would come over at least once a week, and I viewed Raoul as something of a little brother. We were all very close, though Raoul and Christine were much closer. They were practically inseparable, even though Raoul was two years older than Christine. I suspect that they became more as time went on. Raoul affectionately gave Christine the nickname of Little Lottie, and she would follow him around like a lost puppy whenever he came over.

When Raoul would come to visit, I usually took this chance to read, write, or practice my singing, dancing or piano skills. Sometimes, though, they would convince me to play with them; hiding in the attic, listening to Father play his violin, or trying to find the angel of music that Father would always tell us about. Mother was Father's angel of music, and a piece of Father died with her, but he held himself together for Christine and I, and he would always speak fondly and wistfully of his angel of music. He told us that when we were older, we would find our own angel of music.

Though times were difficult, they got better. Things were almost perfect; and then it happened. When I was twelve, and Christine was seven, father grew ill. It was not a sudden illness, in fact, it started out as more of a cold than anything else. But Father never recovered from his cold, and it got progressively worse. When he had still not gotten better after a month of illness, I convinced him to have the doctor come. What the doctor said was devastating. Father had a cancerous lung, and only had about six months to live. It was so painful to watch, as Father slowly withered away with his illness. He became so thin and pale towards the end, with no appetite.

I tried to be strong, for both my Father and Christine. I knew with Father's passing he would get to be with Mother again, and this comforted me a bit, but I selfishly wanted Father to stay, to not leave me like Mother had. I was resentful and depressed. I stopped singing for pleasure, and only sang when Christine begged me to, and I only sang then because I could not bear to see Christine's pain and do nothing.

On Father's last day, he asked for me to talk with him privately. I could hardly bear to look at him when I came, for the man that lay dying in the bed was hardly a shell of the man I knew as my father.

"You asked to speak with me Father?" I asked him upon entering. "Yes child. Come, sit. I know that my time here is short, and I need to make sure of a few things before I pass on." He answered.

I gave Father a confused look before sitting in the chair beside him, as he had asked me to do. "What do you need Father? What can I do to help you?"

Father sighed before turning to look me strait in the eyes. "Lily, I know I never showed you as much affection as I did Christine, but that does not mean I loved you any less. I want you to know this. When I pass on, I want you to take care of Christine at all costs. She is a smart girl, but sometimes she is too naïve for her own good. Make sure that she stays safe. You are smart and strong, much stronger than you know. You are so much like your mother." At this, Father took both my hands in one of his much larger hand.

"Lily, after I am gone, I want you to sell the house, and let the servants go. I know that all of this holds sentimental value to you, but it will do you no good to dwell in the past, and you cannot afford to keep a house with no money coming in."

"I have sent a letter to a dear friend of mine that lives in Paris. She is coming tomorrow to bring you and Christine home with her. I know you will love Paris. Her name is Antoinette Giry, and she works and lives at the Opera Populair.

"I know that it might be painful at first, but never lose your music. You may not realize it, but you are Christine's angel of music. Once I am gone, please keep being Christine's angel of music. She will need an angel to watch over her when I am gone. I have no doubt that you will find an angel of your own in Paris."

"Never lose hope, and always listen to your heart. Your head has the capacity to lead you astray. I know you like to use your head, but your heart is the better of the two. I love you, my little angel."

"I will do as you say Father! I promise, I will take care of Christine as best as I can. I'm sure we will love it in Paris, Father. Please, just don't leave me. Don't leave me alone, like mother did! I can't bear to lose you too!" I sobbed.

"Lily, my angel, my precious flower, I will never leave you. I know your mother told you this as well. We will always be with you, in your heart. We will always be there to guard and guide you, until your last moments on earth. I love you, my little flower."

A few hours later, Father passed on. I spoke with the servants after that, and told them of Father's wishes. I felt a loss at having to see the servants go so soon after Father died. They felt like close friends to me, like two aunts that always watched out for Christine and I. they understood, though, and they wished me and Christine all the luck in the world.

After they left, I went to go pack mine and Christine's things. Father had made arrangements already for his burial. He would be buried with Mother in Paris, and the funeral would be in a week. I packed all of Christine and my belongings, then went to tuck Christine into bed.

When I got to our room, I found Christine in my bed, sobbing quietly. "Oh Christine, it will be alright. I know it is hard, but Father will always be there. Anytime you here music, think of him. He will send an angel of music to watch over us. I promise, everything will be alright." I said, trying to be strong for Christine. I wanted to cry, but at the same time, I felt I had used up all of my tears already, and I had no more to shed.

"But Lily, I miss him so much!" Christine cried. "Shhh, it will be alright. Hush now, and try to sleep. Things will be better in the morning. They always are." I replied. "Lily, will you sing for me?" Christine asked, looking up at me with her sad brown eyes. I could never deny Christine music, especially not now.

I sighed. "Alright, but you must try to go to sleep, okay?" "Yes Lily." I climbed into my bed with Christine, and started slowly stroking her hair as I softly sang her a lullaby.

"Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight." I paused as an unwanted tear slowly slid down my face. "Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash Illuminates your tearstained face, I am here tonight."

"And someday you'll know, that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning."

"Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning, But I'll still be here in the morning."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this. I love all the Phantom stories where the main character is in the actual plot, but most, if not all the stories I found where about girls that time traveled there. While those stories were really good, I like the idea of a girl that has already lived in the time era her entire life. It gives the story more of a realistic feel. Once again, I am not hating on the time travel stories, just to clarify.**

 **I'm going to try to be good about updating this story at reasonable times, but I can't guarantee anything. I am a very busy person, and it took me three days just to get this up and running. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, PLEASE let me know! Any help would be greatly appreciated!**

 **I am going to do my disclaimer now, and that will be the end of it. I do not own the phantom of the opera, sadly, nor any characters in it. I do, however, own Lily and any other characters that you do not recognize, as well as any plot you do not recognize. Thank you!**

 **Finally, if you would just review and let me know what you think, that would be great! Constructive criticism is a very good thing, just please do not be rude. I value your opinions, guys, just let me know them in a kind and respectful way. Thanks, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 2**

I hardly got any sleep that night, as I was too busy either comforting Christine when she woke up crying, or trying to keep my own demonic tears at bay. I had to hold myself together, for my own peace of mind as much as for Christine. I refused to let myself break down. I could not afford the pain a break down would bring. I would allow myself to cry at Father's funeral, and then no more.

The next morning, I got myself dressed, then made myself and Christine a light breakfast, as I knew Christine would be suffering from the same small appetite as I was. I knew it would be a very difficult task to get her to eat. After I got Christine up and helped her get dressed, we ate our respective meals in gloomy silence.

After a few minutes, I sighed and pushed my barely touched meal away from myself as I glanced at Christine's food. I frowned at what I saw. "Christine, you must eat. We have a long journey to Paris ahead of us, you need to keep your strength up." I only hoped that she would not notice that I had eaten even less than her, or the task of getting her to eat would be impossible. "But Lily, how can I eat? I am so sad, Lily, I cannot even bear the thought of food right now!" Christine's eyes started to well with unbidden tears, and my heart softened in sympathy towards her even more.

"Oh Christine, do not cry! Be happy for Father, he is with mother now. He had his angel of music back, and he will never be hurt or sad or fearful or lonely again. All we can do is celebrate the life that he lived while he was still with us." I tried to comfort Christine. "Yes, but in the process of him gaining back his angel and Elysium, I have lost my angel, and have gained hell!" Christine cried.

"Christine, you must not ever speak like so! It is unbecoming of you. But hush now, everything will be alright. I will be your angel of music now, and I won't let anything hurt you, including yourself. Now eat your food and I will sing for you."

While I made sure that Christine started to eat again, I tried to think of a son to sing to her. I did not want to sing anything too difficult, as I felt so close to tears myself, and so often. I really did not want to sing, all my motivation to do so had died with Father, but I knew that the only thing that would calm Christine enough so that she would be alright was music. I loved Christine too much to let her suffer without trying to do something to help her. Finally, I decided on a lullaby Mother had often sung to me when I was upset.

"I remember tears streaming down your face/ when I said 'I'll never let you go.' / when all these shadows almost killed your light. / I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone.' / but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." As I sang, I went over to sit by Christine. When she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I pulled her into my lap.

"Don't you dare look out your window/ darling everything's on fire. / the war outside our door keeps raging on/ hold onto this lullaby/ even when the music's gone… gone." I thought of Father during this particular verse. Could I hold onto this lullaby when my music was gone? I would have to try, if not for myself than for Christine. I felt as if he was telling me in my heart that everything would be alright.

"Just close your eyes/ the sun is going down/ you'll be alright/ no one can hurt you now/ come morning light/ you and I'll be safe and sound." I hope we would be safe and sound. I did not know what to expect in Paris, but I hope we would be alright there. I knew that almost anywhere would be better than here, where memories of our parents would forever hold us back.

After Christine finished her breakfast, I had her help me scour the house for any items we would need, as we would more than likely never be back here again. I found a picture of Mother and Father in my search, and I knew I could not bear to part with it, so I stuck in my apron pocket. I found a few more things of importance, namely Mother and Father's music, which I also stuck in my pocket for safe keeping. Just as I was heading back towards the foyer, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Christine!" I called. "That must be Madame Giry. Hurry now, it is time for us to leave." "Coming Lily!" she cried back. I opened the door after I straitened my dress and tamed my hair to the best of my ability with only my fingers and no mirror. What I found on the other side of the door was a rather strict looking woman with long dark hair, blue eyes, and dark clothes. "Ah, you must be young Lily Daae." She stated rather than asked. I nodded wordlessly with raised eyebrows at her rather imposing persona. She made a sound of approval at my wordless confirmation. "You look just as beautiful as your mother was, my dear. You have the build of a dancer as well. I am sure you will do just fine in Paris. May I come in?" She said.

I stepped back to allow Madame Giry room to step inside, then I shut the door. Thankfully, our bags were already packed and waiting by the door. Madame Giry nodded in approval when she noticed that we were already prepared, and turned when she heard Christine enter the room with mine and her cloaks.

And you must be Christine. I am very sorry to hear of your loss. I am sure Lily had told you of what is to happen now?" Madame Giry inquired. Christine nodded, as silent as I was. No doubt she was trying to analyze Madame Giry to try and see if she was trustworthy or not. She must have decided that Madame Giry was alright, because eventually Christine answered. "Yes. She told me you would be taking us to Paris and we were to live in the Opera Populaire now."

"That would be correct my dear. We must make haste now. I am afraid the journey is a rather tedious one. Grab your bags now and we shall be on our way." Christine and I nodded and grabbed our bags as Madame Giry opened the door for us.

We took our bags to the carriage and then we were on our way. I do not think the reality had really set in for Christine and I until we were watching our small cottage by the sea grow smaller and smaller as we traveled further and further away from it, never to return. Without Father. We were now orphans.

Christine started to cry softly, so I shook my shock off the best that I could for the time being so that I could comfort her. I pulled her head into my lap as I made her lie down. I then softly sang the lullaby to her again while brushing her hair with my fingers, soothing her.

Soon after I started to sing to her, Christine fell fast asleep. I stared at her peaceful face for a moment, marveling at the difference sleep had on her facial expression. She looked so peaceful now, nothing like the anguish and mourning that had covered her face not even minutes before. Once I looked up I saw Madame Giry looking at me with a soft expression. "You have the voice of an angel, my dear. I know things are hard now, but they will get better." She told me. "Thank you. It is nothing compared to my mother's, and I am sure it would be much better if I actually had the heart to try. But I try to sing for her and now my father's memories." I replied.

After that we sat in silence. I looked out the window of the carriage to watch the countryside go by. The day did not match my mood, for it was sunny and beautiful. I felt it should be dark and gloomy, mourning for good soul that had passed to the next world just last night, but life goes on.

"There are a few things you should know for when we arrive at the Opera Populaire." Madame Giry interrupted my thoughts. I gave her a questioning look as she went on. "First of all, though you may be able to get away with a few months of staying at the opera with no contribution, it will not last forever. Only for pity's sake are you being allowed to stay at all with no contribution. You will be expected to pull your weight, so you need to find something that you are talented at, as well as Christine. More importantly still, stay away from box five. The opera is haunted by a phantom and he does not appreciate anyone snooping in his domain, not even orphaned children. If you should ever encounter him, do not follow him, and always keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Though I listened intently to Madame Giry at first, when she started speaking of phantoms and hauntings, I started to smile, thinking she was trying to make light of a dark situation and lighten my mood, but as she went on, my smile slowly slipped from my face. Madame Giry did not seem to be the jesting type, but she could not be serious! I had to be sure.

"Surely you are jesting Madame Giry. There is not such a thing as phantoms and hauntings." I frowned. Madame Giry threw me a strict and disapproving look before answering. "Are you willing to take the risk of being wrong? Are you willing to risk Christine on the basis that 'there is not such a thing'?" She asked. I looked down at Christine softly, ashamed of myself. I could potentially risk Christine's well-being because I doubted. That would not due.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. I continued to stroke Christine's hair until she awoke around midday, though she never made to sit up. The poor girl was only barely seven, she did not deserve such cruelty from the world at such a young age. I hoped that she would find some form of comfort in the opera, where she would be surrounded by music.

When we finally arrived at the Opera Populaire, I was not feeling well at all. All I desired was a soft warm bed and some much needed rest after such a long and tedious trip. As I climbed out of the carriage and into the fresh air I started to feel quite faint.

"Lily, are you alright? You look so pale!" Christine asked. I was not alright. Why was the world spinning so much? I wanted to open my mouth to tell her this, but I felt that if I did my entire stomach would try to force its way out of my body. I was so disoriented I did not even notice that Madame Giry had grabbed my arm until she was half supporting me and half dragging me to the doors of the Opera Populaire. "Let's sit you down Lily, and… what we… you?" Madame Giry seemed to be asking me something, but for the life of me I could not make out what she was trying to inquire. Once again, I wanted to open my mouth, but the same dilemma presented itself. Suddenly, and with a rather startling lurch, my world became blissfully dark.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They really helped motivate me to write this chapter sooner than I thought I would. I'm going to let you know now, chapters will not usually be coming this quickly. Also, with the holidays coming up, I'm not going to have much time to write more, so the next chapter might not come until after New Year. We'll play that by ear. Anyways, I have a question for you guys: how would you like some Erik pov. It probably wouldn't happen for at least a few chapters, but I'd like to know what you guys think about that so I can plan ahead. Keep up the reviews, they really do help me! Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I love to hear what you guys think. Have a very Merry Christmas!**


	3. Angel of Music

Chapter 3

Everything was a blur when I came to. I had no idea where I was, or why I was there. Where was father? Usually when one of us was ill he would stay with us until we felt better, and he would play his violin. I felt the thin cover beneath me in confusion. My bed did not feel like this. We may not have had a lot of money, but we had enough to have better bedding than this.

I groaned when I remembered what happened and figured out where I must be. "Oh Lily, you're awake! I was so worried about you!" I heard to my left. As I turned, I saw that Christine was sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed I was laying on. Madame Giry, to my surprise, was actually standing behind her, looking quite concerned. "Do you make it a habit of fainting?" She asked.

I looked down, knowing why I had fainted, but not wanting to admit why. "No, Madame. I am sorry."

"It is no worry, child. Rest, and tomorrow I will show you around the opera." I nodded and she left. As the door shut behind her I glanced around the room. The bed I was on was not the only one in the room. There had to be at least 12 other beds, but no one but me and Christine were in the room at the time. "It's only around 4 in the afternoon, if you were wondering. You were probably out for around an hour." Christine suddenly said. I frowned as I looked at her. We had been here for an hour already, and I was not aware for any of it?

"How did I get here?" I frowned. "When you fainted Madame Giry ran into the Opera Populaire and came back with a large looking man. I think his name was Joseph Buquet? I didn't like him." I frowned at Christine. "You should not judge a man you don't know Christine. You know better than that."

"Sorry Lily. It's just, the way he was looking at you when he carried you in… It didn't seem proper." I smiled at that. "No worries Christine. We are in a huge opera house with so many people, you shouldn't have to worry about him. I doubt you'll see much more of him."

"Are you feeling better Lily? You worried me so much when you fell!" Christine exclaimed. "I am well, don't worry. The trip just took more out of me than I was expecting." Christine frowned at me suspiciously, but let it go in the end as she turned from me for a moment, before turning back with a glass of water. She handed me the water and gave me a pointed look, not looking away until I brought the glass to my lips and started drinking it.

After a few hours of us just sitting in that room, talking and wondering about what was to become of us, a young girl about Christine's age came in. She looked at us both and stepped forward with a friendly smile on her face. "Hello! My name is Meg Giry. Are you Christine and Lily?" At our nods her smile brightened. "Oh good! Mother told me two new girls would be coming! I was afraid they might be ghastly, but you seem nice enough!"

Meg came over to sit down, and then started to tell us a bit about life at the opera house. She talked of how all the girls that lived in the room we were in were training to be dancers for the opera. She told us of how her mother, Madame Giry, trained them all and was in charge of all of the dancing for all of the productions put on by the Opera Populaire.

After a long while of Meg explaining what life in the Opera Populaire was like, she brought us to the kitchens for food. It was delicious, especially after not eating all day! I felt so much better after eating. After eating, Meg brought us back to the room, as Christine was feeling very tired and wanted to go to sleep. The other girls were in the room when we got back and introduced themselves. They seemed to be mostly nice, though a few of the girls seemed to act as though they were better than everyone else.

I tucked Christine in and sang her a lullaby, then went to my own bed and tried to sleep. I could have sworn that someone was watching me when I sang to Christine, but when I looked around all the other girls were getting ready for bed, or else were already asleep. An hour of tossing and turning found me still wide awake, so I decided to get up and go exploring a bit. After a bit of wondering, I found a small chapel that I fell in love with.

Slowly and cautiously walking through the door, I found a few unlit candles in beautiful candelabras and a stained glass window. I smiled and ran back to my room quickly before returning with the picture of mother and father. I placed it gently down before lighting the candles.

As I looked at all the beautiful candles, I felt more at peace than I had since Father grew ill. It felt as though Mother and Father were smiling down at me from heaven, promising safety and guidance. I could almost hear a ghostly but beautiful music fill the air. Of course I knew that I was being silly, but I decided to answer it anyways. I hardly acted my age anyways, being too busy taking care of Christine. So, with a deep breath, I began to sing.

"Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here! Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel." I smiled at the memory of Christine and I singing this in our old home, pretending that Raul was the angel, coming from the door to sing back to us.

Of course I was not expecting any answer, so I was completely shocked when the ghostly and faint music that I thought was in my head became louder, as if in answer. Looking back on it now, years later, I know I probably should have left. I should have just left and forgot that it ever happened. Of course, as a twelve-year-old, I was not going to do what was logical. I was curious, so instead I called in a shaky voice, "Hello? Who's there? Please, show yourself!"

"I am the Angel of Music. Who trespasses on my territory?" A voice replied. "You aren't an angel of music! There is no such thing. As for trespassing on your territory, I am terribly sorry. I meant no harm, I just couldn't fall asleep." All was silent for a while, though I could have sworn I heard soft, surprised chuckling when I said that angels didn't exist, as if they were surprised and didn't know whether to be amused or angered with my cavalier reply.

"Whether there is such thing as angels of music or not, that is what I will be to you, and that is what you will call me. Now lay your head down and rest." I hesitated. How was I supposed to trust this man when I didn't even know his name? For heaven's sake, I don't even know what he looks like! He hasn't shown himself. "How am I supposed to trust you? I do not know you, strange phantom."

"Lay your head down, I assure you I will not harm you tonight. As long as you promise to return tomorrow night and sing for me again." I frowned, but after thinking about it, I realized that there really was no point in arguing. This man could surely harm me whenever he wanted if he was able to hide himself so skillfully. It also would do me no inconvenience to come back tomorrow; I had nothing to do. "Alright." After I had lain down, the man began to sing again. His voice was so heavenly that I nearly believed for a moment that he was an angel.

Before I could decide, however, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 **a/n**

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up! I'm still not going to make any promises on posting new chapters, but I am going to try harder to work on this when I have free time. Life is just kinda kicking me in the butt right now. Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long with nothing to show for it! You guys are great. And as usual, review! Anything that you want to see me do with this story, anything you don't like about it, anything that you just want to get off your chest. Constructive criticism is welcomed, just no rudeness please! Love you guys!**


	4. Dancing

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was disoriented for a minute. I felt well rested for sure, but I did not want to open my eyes just yet. And then I remembered what had happened last night. I quickly shot up, but found myself back in the room I now shared with the other girls. How did I get here? Was last night just a dream? No, my picture of Mother and Father was not by my bed, so last night did happen. But who was this "Angel of Music"? I knew for a fact that he was just a normal man. A real angel would not have purposely tried to scare me like he did, so he was definitely not an angel.

Regardless of whether he was really an angel or not, I didn't trust him, and I didn't want Christine anywhere near him. At this thought, I looked around. It must have still been pretty early in the morning, as all of the other girls were still asleep. This suited me just fine, I usually preferred getting up earlier than everyone else so that I could get ready for the day in peace.

After I had gotten up and dressed, I decided to wander around the opera house a little bit. I eventually came upon the kitchen and had a warm croissant and then went back down to the chapel to investigate. It seemed empty when I entered; the candles had burned out last night, or else someone had blown them out, and my picture of Mother and Father was still where I had put it down last night. I sighed and knelt down to pick it up. I was also unconsciously humming to myself- Christine told me that I did this a lot.

It felt like the whole room was holding my breath when I started talking. "Oh Mother, Father, I miss you so much. I wish you were still here. The Opera Populaire is beautiful, and the people seem friendly enough, but it's not home. I miss you, and I miss Anne and Adeline. I know you say to find the good in every situation, but I can't find any good in this! I'm miserable, and I don't feel like I'm going to fit in very well here."

"I think Christine has a new friend, which is good. I won't have to worry about her as much. Of course, she is so friendly and open, it's no surprise that she has friends already. It's not so hard for her. I think she'll do well here. She may not be good enough to sing, but she's a good dancer. I think she'll do well. I just hope that I can be assertive enough to do well."

I knew the man was in here again. He did not say anything, but I could feel someone watching me. We did not speak this encounter, but as I left, I felt much better. Maybe this man was not so bad. I still did not trust him entirely, but maybe he wasn't as bad as I originally thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I came back to the room all of the other girls had already gotten up and were ready for the day. They greeted me with friendly smiles and hello's, which I replied to with shy smiles of my own. Christine and I had decided last night that we would go ahead and join the dancers straight away. Father's funeral would still be on Saturday, and we would still mourn, but it was better to try and move on and be productive than to sit and mope.

So, when all of the other girls left, we left with them up to the stage. There Madame Giry waited, and she started us all with stretches. It felt absolutely wonderful to stretch and prepare myself for dancing. When singing didn't do anything for me, I could always dance my stress away.

After we had finished stretching, Madame Giry got the other girls started on practicing their routines while she pulled me and Christine aside so that she could determine how skilled we were and where we should be placed. While we danced for her apart from the group, Madame Giry went over a few rules for us to follow. Always listen to the managers, get along with the other girls, and never ever go into box five. Apparently the Opera was haunted by a phantom. At this I immediately thought of my "Angel". Was he the phantom of the Opera Populaire?

Christine and I were both very talented dancers, though I was better than Christine. She quickly decided to put me with some of the older girls who were probably around 16 years old. Christine she placed with Meg.

I quite enjoyed myself and lost myself in the dancing. After we had taken a short break to eat some lunch, we came back and practiced with music, which I found was extremely satisfying, and I started to hum along to it after hearing it a few times.

All in all, the day was a nice one. Though I really didn't make many friends (the girls were a bit envious of my talent, I think) I still counted the day as a success. I quickly changed my mind, however, when we were all getting ready for bed. A girl who was a few years older than me with beautiful brown hair and blue eyes came over to me right before I was about to climb into bed.

"How come you get to dance with us? You're just a little girl, you surely won't be able to keep up. What did you do? Sleep with the managers?" A few of the other girls laughed at what she said and stood from their beds to stand behind her. I stayed silent. As horrified as I was at this girl's accusations, I knew it would be even worse if I reacted to her. "Hey, answer me you little whore!" and she slapped me! "Annabelle, stop it or I'll go get my mother!" Meg called. Annabelle turned. "Oh yes, go crying to your mother. Because she's the only reason you're here too. You and all your friends don't have the talent to be here. And this one doesn't even seem to speak. What is she a mute?" I glared at her when she started to make fun of mutes. Adeline, one of our old servants, was a mute, but she was just as wonderful as any other person I had ever met.

"Stop it now. I am not a mute, but there is nothing wrong with people who are. As for talent, at least Meg could stand on her toes and not fall. I would suggest you go to your bed before Madame Giry comes and see you making a fool of yourself." I glared as I held my stinging cheek. Annabelle stopped for a moment, seeming to consider whether she should continue or not, before she stepped forward to invade my space. "Watch your back girly, if the Opera ghost doesn't get you first, I will." And she walked back to her bed.

After that encounter, I walked out of the room, checked the hallway to see if anyone was there, before sprinting to the chapel in tears. When I got there I was crying too hard to even form words, so I just sat, grabbed the picture and sobbed. I knew the "Angel" was there, I could sense his presence, but I ignored him. I just wanted to cry in peace for heaven's sake!

I don't think he understood, however, as I suddenly heard more singing. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded beautiful, and I immediately quieted down so that I could hear the melody.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

It was so beautifully haunting, and I immediately felt myself becoming drowsy. I did not want to fall asleep with him in the room again, though! I fought sleep as hard as I could, but I was exhausted. _Only for a few minutes,_ I thought as my eyelids drifted shut. _I'll only rest my eyes for a few minutes, and then I'll get up and go back to the room,_ I thought as drifted off into calm slumber.

 **a/n**

 **Lily really likes falling asleep on us, doesn't she? I'm not really sure how much I like this chapter, but as long as you guys like it, that's all that matters. I'm thinking of maybe trying to post a new chapter every Thursday? What do you guys think? And of course this is not going to be set in stone, life is kinda crazy for me right now, Thursday is just less crazy than all the other week days. I think I'm going to have a few more chapters of Lily and the Phantom getting to know each other, building characters, plot, and all that good stuff, and then we'll jump into the main storyline. That good for you guys? Any ideas for me? Something you want to see in this? Tell me what you think! I eagerly await to hear from you!**

 **(Also, remember that Lily is 5 years older than Christine, so Christine is 7 and Lily is 12. I'm thinking that my Phantom right now I'm going to make 19. I know that's not as old as he really would be, but I feel better when he's only 7 years older than his love interest. This would still make him 12 years older than Christine, so that's not too off, right?)**


End file.
